


Unloveable

by vnreqvitxd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxious Kozume Kenma, Break Up, College, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Its not really cheating, Kuroo is a jerk ngl, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Kozume Kenma, Third Year Kozume Kenma, but like it gives off a similiar vibe, but not really, they still see each other sometimes, underage drinking mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnreqvitxd/pseuds/vnreqvitxd
Summary: "“You don’t have a single thing to say?” Kenma asked, tears rolling down his face. “Please… say something.”“What do you want me to say?”"
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 25
Kudos: 139





	Unloveable

**Author's Note:**

> hey! me and some of my frieds on twitter did this prompt thingie and this is what i made with waht i got sooo yeah :) it's my first time writing Kenma/Kuroo so sorry if they're out of character.
> 
> anyway this was my prompt: “Am I so unlovable that you can’t look me in the eyes? …. I’m sorry I'm not her.” and i hope u all enjoy :)

Third year was tough for Kenma. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had grown codependent on Kuroo, and now he was off in University. They still talked and were able to see each other, just not as much. It was weird going from seeing him everyday, all the time, to basically only once a month.

However, calling was working just fine. Though Kenma had a tendency to get distracted by games and those calls with his boyfriend quickly became them sitting in silence, Kenma playing his game, Kuroo doing whatever he needed to get done. Which was fine, since that was how they usually did things when they were together. It was their dynamic, and it worked for them. 

Now, obviously they still  _ spoke.  _ Afterall, they were dating for a reason, obviously Kenma wanted to hear how Kuroo was doing and Visa Versa. 

“Who’s that again?” Kenma asked as he walked to school. It had been quite cold recently, so he didn’t want to hold his phone, so he switched to his headphones and kept his hands safe in his pockets to keep them warm. So, he probably looked like he was crazy and talking to himself, but he tried not to think about what others may be thinking.

“She’s the girl from my Chem class,” Kuroo said. Kenma could tell he had just woken up, probably minutes before the call, considering how groggy his voice was. “Uh, I think you had called her ‘Bubbles’ once.”

“Oh, she’s the girl who basically blew up a glass tube-thingy,”

“Yes, that’s her, still don’t know why you called her bubbles,” He said, a tired laugh following after that. The tone of his voice sent blood rushing to Kenma’s cheeks. 

“She seemed bubbly,” Kenma said, seeing how the bus stop was coming up, meaning in no time he’d be on a heated-bus, and would no longer be freezing to death. 

“I guess you could say that,” Kuroo sighed. Kenma could imagine what he looked like right now, how his hair was disheveled and eyes tired. Kenma could also imagine how warm it would be to be laying down next to him right now. “But anyway, we have to do a project, and its due this weekend, and we haven’t started, and I don’t wanna,”

“Well, you’re smart,” Kenma said, and for the most part it was true. Sometimes Kuroo was a little stupid, but it was in an endearing way. “I know you’ll be able to do it.” 

“Eh yeah, and Kaida’s really sweet and all, but kinda… what’s the word… bouncy? Not great at focusing, always jumping from one subject to another, so it’s probably gonna be… challenging.”

“She’s bubbly,” Kenma said. 

“I- yup, that’s the word.” Kuroo laughed, realizing how good Kenma was at reading people, even if they’d never met. “Anyway, I have to go get ready,” Kenma heard him yawn through the phone, a mental image of him stretching out of bed popped in his mind. “Have a good day, alright? Text me when you can, kay?”

“Mhm,” Kenma said, finally arriving at the bus stop. “I will,”

“Love you,”

“Love you, too.” And with a final ‘Buh-bye,’ from Kuroo, the older hung up. 

~.o.0.o.~

Kenma wasn’t going to lie. He really missed being there, physically, with his boyfriend. It was kind of stupid, he knew. If they were together, all they would be doing is sitting together, probably hardly talking, each doing their own thing. But he missed it. He missed how when he lost and raged at a game, how Kuroo would roll his eyes, laugh, and take that as an invitation to move closer.

Ever since Kuroo had graduated everything had been  _ so  _ different. Kenma was no longer on the volleyball team, he no longer had someone to walk to and from school with, and he really didn’t talk to anyone. 

It was half way through the day when Kenma decided he was going to see Kuroo this weekend. He had spent too much time without him, and all he wanted to do was lay in bed with him, to just know he’s actually there. 

At lunch he sent a text over to him saying he wanted to come over this weekend. Obviously, as soon as Kuroo could, he responded back, over the moon that they’d be able to see eachother again.

Knowing the plans were basically made, Kenma smiled happily as he turned off his phone and hurried to his next class. 

After getting back on a call, they decided Kenma would come over on Saturday. Kuroo reminded Kenma how he had that project he had to work on, and how Kaida would have to be over for a bit. But, Kenma didn’t mind. He wanted to meet some of Kuroo’s friends. 

When Kenma said that, it made Kuroo even more excited he was coming over on Saturday and taking interest in something other than games. 

The rest of the week, both of the boys were extremely excited that they were going to be able to see eachother again soon, and it gave them both something to look forward to, helping them make it through the week. 

~.o.0.o.~

Kuroo was beyond excited he was finally going to see his boyfriend again. It had been almost a month since his last visit, and while that may not seem like too long, it was killing Kuroo.

He had so many things planned. After finishing the project with his classmate, who he knew was just going to  _ love  _ Kenma, it would be late, so they’d probably go to sleep amongst… other things. 

But, then that next day, he wanted to show Kenma everything, from the coffee shops he spent the most time at, the place where he ran into the one cat that nearly killed him (it was a whole ordeal since it had happened while he was on the phone with Kenma), and even other local areas he’d been spending the most time at. 

If he felt like he hadn’t been with Kenma in a long time, it had been an even  _ longer  _ time since they had gone out and done fun, couple stuff. 

Kenma was just never a fan of things like that, so they rarely happened, but Kuroo was going to make sure they explored this time. They could sit together and cuddle another time, this weekend they were going out. 

~.o.0.o.~

Four days had felt like forever, but finally Kenma was on his way to the apartment Kuroo was staying in. He hadn’t felt this happy in weeks and he was practically buzzing with excitement. Despite having come here before, it still wasn’t exactly easy to find his apartment. There was a lot of having Kuroo on video call and showing him where he was. However, this time he didn’t need help getting to the building or the floor. However, he didn’t know which hall he was down. 

“I think I’m in the right place, but…” He said, holding the phone in front of him and looking around the floor. 

“Hold on, let me come out,” Kuroo laughed, walking out his door. Kenma was actually very close, only about three doors down. “Kenma!” 

“Tetsurou,” Kenma said, a relieved smile on his face as he was finally seeing his boyfriend in person again. He rushed forward, practically jumping into his arms. He wouldn’t verbally admit it, but he felt so happy he could almost cry. “I missed you,” He mumbled into his chest. 

“I missed you more,” 

Kenma rolled his eyes at the ridiculous comment. “Idiot,” he said, with no actual hostility. 

“Come on in,” Kuroo smiled, happy to be called ‘Idiot’ by his favorite person ever  _ in person  _ again. “Kaida’s already here, but we’re actually getting through it very fast, so it’ll only be an hour more probably,” 

Kenma smiled. “Okay, I’ll be quiet,”

“Don’t worry about it,” He laughed. “It’s already pretty loud,”

“I feel like you’re already bad-mouthing me to your boyfriend, Kuroo.” Said an unfamiliar voice, which Kenma assumed was Kaida. 

“I’d never,” He laughed as he led Kenma in. “Kenma, Kaida, Kaida, Kenma,” 

“Uh, hi,” Kenma said as he gave her a wave.

She smiled brightly back. “Hey, nice to meet you,”

Kenma took in her appearance. She was cute. She had a very nice nose and warm eyes. She seemed to always be smiling, even when he didn’t give much of a response back. She was wearing sweats and a hoodie, which Kenma couldn’t blame her for. School uniforms for girls usually weren’t exactly warm, and it was extremely cold outside.

She gave off a very kind and inviting energy that Kenma was thankful for. He didn’t do well with scary strangers. “Nice to meet you, too,” He said, trying not to be too awkward, but he wasn’t really good with that. 

Thank God Kuroo wasn’t near as awkward as him, because he was able to switch the conversation back to a normal one and not ‘Hi, stranger.’ ‘Hey, stranger.’ ‘Cool.’ 

“Anyway, Kenma could probably do this project better than me with how smart he is,” Kuroo laughed, picking his pencil back up.

“Wow, how’d you end up with a smart boyfriend?”

Kenma couldn’t help but laugh a little. “He’s not too stupid, despite how he may act sometimes,” He said, laughing a little as he pulled his bag infront of him and pulled out his game. “Plus, I suck at Chem anyway, so I actually probably couldn’t”

Kaida laughed as they slowly got back to working on their project, focusing on that more than conversating, but really, Kenma hadn’t minded. He was just happy to play his game and hear Kuroo’s voice, and be in the same room again. He could look up occasionally and actually  _ see  _ him. And, that was all he really wanted. 

However, he couldn’t help but overhear basically all of their conversation. He noticed how similar they were. Her and Kuroo both were  _ loud,  _ both were  _ outgoing,  _ hell, he had only been there thirty minutes but they had already talked about things around the town, and where they most liked to go. It didn’t bother Kenma, but it made him feel...weird. He knew Kuroo liked him, and Kuroo wasn’t one to cheat, but… they sounded like they would be really good for each other… and she was around more… He didn’t want to think about it. He knew he was overreacting and overthinking everything, so he tried to blur out their conversation and focus more on his game. 

If those two were meant to be together, Kuroo would date her, not him. He had nothing to worry about.

Another half an hour passed and they had gotten a lot of work done, so she left, giving both of them a friendly goodbye. 

As soon as the door shut, Kuroo ran up to Kenma and wrapped him in his arms, giving him kisses all over his face. 

Kenma snorted. “Ew, stop,” He laughed, weakly pushing Kuroo away. 

“But you’re just so kissable,” He complained, moving down to his neck. “And I missed you,” 

Kenma couldn’t help but smile. All the nerves he was just previously feeling because of thinking that Kaida and Kuroo would be better for each other went away. Kuroo loved him so nothing else really mattered.

~.o.0.o.~

Sunday rolled around, and Kenma started it by sleeping in. Waking up next to someone, and being able to get closer to them, feeling new warmth, it just felt great. Kenma would never not love it. If it was up to him, he would have spent the rest of the day like this, but Kuroo had other plans. 

As soon as the older woke up, he started going on and on about the plans he had planned for today. Kenma wasn’t really going to say anything, but that’s really not something he had wanted to do. Outings like that always made him tired, too many people stressed him out, and honestly he wasn’t the biggest fan of walking. In all reality, he just wanted to sit in bed all day with Kuroo, taking him in, getting enough closeness to hold him off till the next time they’d be able to see each other. 

It's not that he didn’t want to go see things with Kuroo or whatever, but the way he was talking, Kuroo was planning on being out basically the whole day, and Kenma really didn’t like that. But, he didn’t want to say anything considering the look on Kuroo’s face and how happy he looked to be able to show Kenma around.

So, he tried his best to stay optimistic, and put on a little smile, but begging for at least thirty more minutes before they got ready. 

Kuroo was happy to give him that.

~.o.0.o.~

Their first stop was this coffee shop right outside of Kuroo’s campus. Kenma actually didn’t hate this one. He got coffee, which helped him wake up, and he got to meet another one of Kuroo’s new friends who worked at the coffee shop. He didn’t catch his name or anything, but he was able to see just how social his boyfriend really was, and it was kind of hysterical how different they both were when it came to things like that. 

However, after leaving the coffee shop, he realized how he was very much ready to be done. He was already feeling drained. He was just an introvert, it was in his nature. Things like this just zapped all the energy from his body.

However, Kuroo seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, going on and on about the things that had happened in certain stops. 

They visited two more places between coffee and where they were going to eat lunch. Each place had stories to tell, and Kenma loved hearing about the stories, but he just hated how he really wasn’t in the mood to respond back considering how tired he was now feeling.

Still, he knew this had to mean a lot to Kuroo, so he tried his hardest to act like he was enjoying it, but in reality, he was thinking of a thousand other things he’d rather be doing with Kuroo. 

Number one would be hearing about these stories while in bed with Kuroo, eating take-out that they had delivered to their door. 

However, instead they were eating, basically takeout, but instead eating in a sticky restaurant, with a bunch of people around them. “I eat here literally all the time, I just think it’s really great,” Kuroo said, taking a sip of his drink. “What do you think?”

“It’s good,” Kenma said, nodding with a small smile. He was trying not to show how he was feeling, because he could tell Kuroo was having so much fun, but the entire day was getting worse and worse as time went on. 

Kuroo looked at him with a questioning look, slightly tilting his head sideways. “You sure? It’s okay if you don’t like it,” 

“No, it’s good, honestly,” Kenma said, his throat felt thick, he tried to clear it. “Really good,” He said, forcing a smile and taking a bite to prove his point. 

“You sure? You seem down,”

“It’s nothing, I just, you know,” He said, sighing. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,”

“Are you alright?” He asked, taking a bite of his food.    
  


“Yes, really, I am,” 

Kuroo gave him a look. 

“I’m just tired, that’s all, you know me and people, we just don’t mix,” He saw Kuroo’s face drop. “But seriously, don’t worry about it, okay?” He said, forcing a smile and taking another bite of his food. “Where to next?” He asked, wanting a subject change. 

Kuroo's frown turned into a forced smile. “Um, I didn’t have too much more planned, we can just head home,”

Kenma knew he actually did have more planned, and while he wanted to say ‘No, no, it’s fine, let’s keep going. Home? I don’t wanna go home!’ for Kuroo’s sake, he also really wanted to say ‘Okay, thank God, let’s go.’

“Are you sure?” He asked. “We can keep going, it’s okay,”

“No, no, it’s fine, really.” Kuroo said, his smile looking at least a little less forced. “I should’ve thought about that, and at least given you a day in advance to prepare,” He said, bumping Kenma’s foot with his own under the table. “Really, it’s alright.”

There was an awkward, tense feeling in the air and Kenma hated it. Kuroo was the one person he felt comfortable with, and he didn’t have to ever worry about having this dreadful feeling with. But… here they were. He flashed a small smile in Kuroo’s direction before taking another bite of his food. 

~.o.0.o.~

The walk home was awkward, and so was their goodbye. Kenma never hated being the way he was more. Usually, being an introvert didn’t bother him, but now he wished he was anything but. 

Before, back in highschool, when something awkward happened between them, they were able to talk it out or address it at practice the next day, because they were forced to work together. 

They had no more practice. 

Hell, they hardly even saw each other anymore. Kenma knew they’d be able to get over it… but when? And how?

Kenma plugged in his headphones and sat in the farthest corner possible on his bus ride home. He wanted to drown out all these thoughts, afterall, he really was tired. He’d think about today’s events in the morning. 

~.o.0.o.~

It had been three days since that weekend, and things hadn’t exactly been getting better. They weren’t getting  _ worse  _ persea, but it still wasn’t good. They hardly texted each other anymore, but they still called at least once a day (which may seem like a lot, but they used to call probably three or four times a day). And, when they did call, it was awkward. Usually the silence was comfortable silence, and the conversation that did strike up was easy. Now it was awkward, choppy, and forced. 

Kenma hated it, and honestly, he couldn’t handle it anymore. He knew they wouldn’t ever get anything done through the phone, so he was just going to go over there again this weekend. His schedule really didn’t make that easy for him, but he didn’t care. Screw his grades, he cared about his relationship more. 

After enduring two more days of awkward, awful phone calls, Kenma was on his way back to Kuroo’s apartment. 

He was thankful he was getting better at finding his way to Kuroo’s because he didn’t want to call him, just because he felt like it’d be better if he just showed up. Maybe not, but he felt like if he called and told him, Kuroo may say something to avoid the possible argument, afterall, that’s usually what they both did. Avoid it until it went away, but that wouldn’t work anymore. 

He made it back to the floor, but got a little lost when he got to the hall, just like last time, but looking around, he saw the place where Kuroo was standing last time. He kind of panicked before knocking.  _ What if this isn’t Kuroo’s door?  _ Kenma wasn’t great with strangers, and he wasn’t sure what he would say if he got the wrong door.

He then reminded himself this was for their relationship, and knocked. 

“Uh, coming!” Came a familiar voice from the otherside of the door.  _ Thank God.  _ It was Kuroo’s door. Or, Kuroo was at his neighbors apartment and decided he’d answer the door. Either way, Kenma was about to talk to Kuroo, and hopefully clear the air. 

When the door opened, a smiling, laughing, Kuroo was on the other side. “Kenma?” He asked. His happy expression turned into confusion, but shortly after he bent down and hugged him. “Why- uh- not that I mind, but why are you here?”

“I think we should talk,”

“You’re not--”

Kenma shortly realized that ‘I think we should talk’ sounded like a very famous line to start the ‘I think we should see other people’ talk. “No! Oh, jeez, no I’m not.”

“God, you scared me,” Kuroo said, letting out a nervous laugh. “Um, then come on in, Kaida’s here.”

_ ‘That explains why he was so happy’  _ Kenma thought. It’s not like he was upset or anything, Kuroo liked having fun with friends, but he’d been worried sick this past week and Kuroo was laughing with friends- but then again, that’s just what he always had done.

However, it was weird. From the stories Kenma had been told about Kaida, they weren’t exactly super close. They were more like people who had a class together and gave each other paper if the other needed it. When did they get so close? Kenma looked around the room, seeing if maybe they had another project, but it looked far from that. 

They actually had alcohol out. Kenma hated alcohol. He didn’t get it. He’d rather have someone get high than get drunk, but whatever. 

“Oh!” Kaida smiled, walking over to them. “Uh.. Kenma! Right? Nice to see you again,” She said, a flushed face. She was for sure drunk.

“Uh, yeah,” Kenma said, waving.

She looked at the two boys back and forth.”I feel like I should bounce, huh?” She giggled. “The  _ vibes  _ are off,” She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone. “Can I wait here till my ride has  _ arrived _ ?” She said the last word with a funny accent. She was very drunk. He looked at Kuroo and noticed he had probably only had one drink, but Kaida clearly hadn’t held back.

Kenma nodded, but Kuroo’s the one who spoke up. “Of course, yeah,” he said, walking over to sit on the couch. Kenma moved into the kitchen and pulled out his phone. He didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t want to make Kaida awkward, so he removed himself from the area.

And, they had no problem picking their conversation back up. Kaida let out a loud laugh, and Kuroo started to talk a lot louder. They got along so easily… and they had a lot in common.

Why did this worry Kenma? Why did he care. He wasn’t jealous or anything, but he almost felt like she was better for him, and that thought scared him. It scared him a lot. His vision got slightly blurry and he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to calm down. 

Ten minutes passed and by then Kaida’s ride was ready. She said her  _ loud  _ goodbye’s to Kuroo, and then he heard the door click shut. Shortly after the click, Kuroo was at the entrance of the kitchen. “So… What’s up?”

Kenma gave a sad smile. “Things have just been weird recently, that’s all. I wanted to make them not anymore,”

“That’s fair,” Kuroo said, leaning against one of the counters opposite of Kenma. “I want them to not be anymore, too,” He said, also giving a weak smile. 

Silence fell around them. Kenma didn’t really think too far and he didn’t know how to start. He knew no one was to blame, so ‘ _ i’m sorry’  _ wasn’t exactly a good start. 

“Um, I guess we should just… start… with what happened..?” Kenma said and it came out like a question. Usually when they ‘worked things out’ back when they had practice and were forced to be a team, it was more of them putting whatever happened aside and working together to either win or have a good practice. So, they weren’t too sure how to  _ actually  _ work through things with  _ words _ . 

“I guess so, um, I guess, it’s just, well-”

“Yeah, exactly,” Kenma laughed, because those were his exact thoughts. “I feel like you’re supposed to start with sorry, but I don’t think it’s anyone’s fault,”

Kuroo laughed. “Yeah… but I mean, I guess sorry’s for the lack of communication could be a good start,” 

“Fair enough, so, um, sorry for not communicating better,”

Kuroo laughed, and Kenma let out an awkward one too. “Sorry for not communicating better also,” Kuroo said, slightly laughing, but his apology was sincere. It was just more of the situation that was making him laugh. 

“Um, I should have told you from the get go,”

“I should have thought about it, I knew you weren’t good with things like that, and I just wanted to go out and do something, I got ahead of myself and didn’t even give you a heads up,”

“Most of the time people aren’t exactly so sensitive to it,” And that was true. Hell, Kenma couldn’t even cut his hair because seeing too much stressed him out. It wasn’t his fault he was like this, it wasn’t anybody’s, but that didn’t stop the fact it was true. 

Kuroo let out a slight laugh. “Yeah, and I guess I just hadn’t really thought about it, I think Kaida had just kept saying things about her and her boyfriend going out when he visited, and I just think I forced things like that to happen, you just… you just don’t like things like that… but-”

“I mean, I’m not Kaida.” Kenma said, cutting Kuroo off. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just… sometimes I just want to do normal couple things like other couples, and you never like that, and I just forget that sometimes.”

Kenma was afraid this was going to get very hurtful, very quickly. Kuroo had a tendency to speak first, think later. Meaning, he’d say the first thing on his mind, even if it wasn’t exactly nice. 

“I can’t help that…”

“I know you can’t but sometimes I just… it’s like, is it  _ that  _ bad?”

Kenma felt like crying. Kuroo was the one person he thought understood that, yeah, it was  _ that  _ bad. 

“You know it is,” Kenma said, controlling his voice. He wasn’t going to cry and let a shaky voice get the best of him.

“So bad you can’t even do something for  _ one  _ day? All you ever want to do is sit inside all day. I want to do couple things sometimes, and the last few times you had come over, all we did was sit. I just wanted this time to be different. But, I mean it’s  _ fine  _ but I’m not going to lie it kinda had upset me,”

Kenma looked at the ground. “I tried… I really did I just… and I could’ve done it… but-”

“Yeah, but you had this look on your face, like ‘wow this sucks’ and I just. Look it’s fine, Kenma, really, you just don’t like things like that. That’s just not you. It’s fine. It’s who you are. You don’t like that type of stuff, it’s whatever. 

Kenma had never seen Kuroo act this way, at least not towards him. His tone was mean. Kenma hated it. He felt tears well up in his eyes. “Tetsurou... I…” He didn’t know what to say. Kuroo was someone he never had to worry about being this way to him… or so he had thought. He wanted badly to calm down and to stop his tears, but it was getting harder and harder to keep it in.

“Look, there’s no need to get that upset about it, it’s fine, it’s how it’s always been, I don’t know why I thought it would be different, it’s something I’ve gotten used to, so it’s fine… I just thought maybe… I don’t know,”

Kenma sighed. He looked up to try and meet Kuroo’s eyes but the other looked away. It was like he couldn’t look at him. Like he was such a bad boyfriend he didn’t want to face him anymore.

After years and years of struggling, Kenma had felt like he had finally accepted his anxiety. He accepted that it was just a part of him, and Kuroo was a big factor in that, but now, Kenma was wishing he was “normal” and wasn’t bothered by such things. Maybe then, he’d be a better boyfriend, one more suited for Kuroo anyway.

Kuroo wanted someone who liked going out, who was a people-person. Kenma was the complete opposite. 

“Tetsurou…” He said, looking directly at him but Kuroo refused to meet his gaze. “What… am I so unlovable that you can’t look me in the eyes?” Despite how watery and broken his voice sounded, Kuroo still didn’t look up. “... I’m sorry I’m not her,” He said, and Kuroo knew who he had been referencing, because his eyes, still looking down, became shocked, and almost looked panicked. 

It had to have been a whole minute and Kuroo had still said nothing. “Alright…” Kenma said, not even attempting to hold back the tears anymore. “Not gonna say anything?” He hated how shaky his voice sounded.

Silence. 

“You don’t have a single thing to say?” Kenma asked, tears rolling down his face. “Please… say something.”

“What do you want me to say?” Kuroo’s voice sounded darker. “Say that everything’s fine?”

“...I don’t know… Maybe something defensive… like you don’t want me to be like her,” Kenma knew he didn’t need to specify who her was. Her was Kaida and Kuroo knew it. “Like I’m what you want, that me is enough…”

Kuroo just let out a exasperated breath and shrugged.

Kenma’s heart dropped. “Oh…” He quit looking at Kuroo, who, for the record, still had refused to make eye-contact with him. “Well. Alright then. Wow. I’m- I don’t know what to say… um…” Kenma wiped his eyes quickly as he grabbed his phone off the counter. “Well. Is this goodbye?”  _ Please don’t be goodbye. Please don’t be goodbye. Tell him this wasn’t goodbye. _

Kuroo didn’t say anything, just kept his eyes glued to the same spot they had been.

“Really?” Kenma asked, more tears forming. “You’re not gonna say anything?” His voice sounded so broken. 

He got silence in response. 

“Fine. Goodbye, Tetsurou.” He said, rushing past him to get out of the kitchen and to the door that he slammed on his way out. 

Kuroo fell out of love with him because he wasn’t good enough. 

He wasn’t good enough…

He wasn’t like her.

Kuroo didn’t love him anymore.

He was unloveable to the one person in the world who he felt mattered. 

_ Fuck.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed <3 thank u for reading!!


End file.
